Attack on Titan and Magic
by UntilTheMorningComes
Summary: Honestly, Diana never saw herself joining the survey corps, nor seeing her brother Merlin join the ranks of the military police to protect Prince Arthur. She also didn't believe that her other "brother" Eren would become a titan shifter. So it shouldn't surprise her that her family would be the ones to either save humanity or destroy it, according to the druids. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan and Magic

**Really shouldn't be doing this but yeah, enjoy anyways.**

**Summary: Titans are still a large danger to humanity's dwindling population. However, times are much different since magic still runs though the land and people. With the help of sorcerers and sorceresses, humanity had a fighting chance against the cannibal monsters until King Uther began the Purge. Since then Titans slowly began overpowering the people of Camelot and devouring more Survey corps troops than ever before. However, despite the grim present, the future of Albion and its people rests on the shoulders of two siblings. Their names…Merlin and Diana. Together along with the help of the Once and Future King, The Immortal Soldier, and the Shapeshifter, they will either bring the end of humanity or the end of Titans. **

**Talking: **"Please don't go making trouble"

**Thinking: **_Shit shit!_

**Spells: **_**Onslæp nu**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Shingeki no Kyojin. I only own my character and the plot of THIS story.**

* * *

Albion...once a land filled with myth and magic Where sorcerers and sorceress lived peacefully among the non magic community and prosperity was shared among the land. Now it's a time of fear and danger. Over several hundred years ago a great enemy of both magic and man appeared...titans. No one knew where they came from only what they craved; human flesh. In order to protect the diminishing population several neighboring kingdoms and magicians began building walls around their kingdoms to keep out the Titans. The most successful kingdom though was Camelot, one where magicians did not hesitate to help their king to keep the people safe. To further ensure the safety of the people, the magicians helped built three walls; Wall Maria, wall Rose, and finally Wall Sina where the king and many lords lived in.

With the help of magicians, mankind was able to hold against the Titans using both the 3D maneuver gear and magic to defeat them. However, 20 years ago everything changed when King Uther began the Purge. Suddenly magicians, sorcerers, and sorceresses were being either burned at the stake or thrown outside the wall to defend themselves against the titans. No one had known the reason behind Uther's hatred for magic but it became deadly for anyone to practice magic within the kingdom. Artifacts of magic were destroyed, Dragon Lords became extinct and all the dragons were killed. Many went into hiding, living in the mountains close to Wall Maria, or quit practicing magic altogether. Despite the attempts to rid the land of magic, Uther could not completely destroy magic. In a small village within the Shinganshina Distract lived a small normal family. Normal on the outside, but to some of the villagers there, they knew the family was beyond normal.

"MERLIN! STOP LEVITATING THE WATER BUCKETS AND CARRY THEM LIKE DIANA!" A feminine voice shouted out to two children, one distinctly taller than the other, as they began leaving the house. The child called Merlin, lowered his black haired head as the bucket landed back into his awaiting hands. His blue eyes glared angrily at his older sibling who was snickering at him. His most distinct features would probably be his large ears sticking out abnormally from his head. Merlin's sibling—not by blood—Diana, smirked at Merlin as she balanced her buck on her dark brown head, her high pony tail holding the bucket in place as she continued to walk down to the stream. Despite not being related by blood, both siblings shared bright blues eyes that shined mischievously when their mother isn't around.

"Don't worry Hunith!" Diana called back, smiling brightly. "I'll make sure no one sees Merlin using magic too much!" Sighing heavily, the children's mother, Hunith, smiled softly as she saw her only children starting their chores for the day.

Hunith knew both her children were special. Even though Diana was older than Merlin by at least seven years, both shared the same abilities. To be able to use magic instinctively. Even though she knew where Merlin got his magic from—it had to be his father Balinor since he was the only one she was close to—she knew Diana was no child of Balinor. Hunith still remembered the day when Balinor came into their small village with a little girl—probably no more than six—and asking for a place to stay. Just like many of the villagers, Hunith thought the child was Balinor's but he quickly cleared up the rumor when he told her of the story of where she found Diana.

"She was lying on the snow, shivering constantly. When I turned her over to get her warm, that's when I noticed the blood on her clothes. Just about a mile away, a couple was murdered in their house and blood drenched every single part of their house. I thought about turning the girl over to the Orphanage but then I saw something. Her eyes glowed gold and her parent's body's began floating in mid-air as if they were trying to stand on their own. When she realized that they wouldn't wake up, her eyes reverted back to normal and she cried her heart out as the bodies fell back to the floor. I just couldn't leave her with the orphanage when she had magic. They would turn her over to Uther and she would join her parents. I'm sure they wouldn't want that."

So during their short time together, Hunith eventually began looking after the child as if she was her own. It was almost like they were a family until Balinor had to leave a couple months later.

"But why? No one knows you're here." Hunith pleaded as Balinor packed his bags trying his hardest not to look into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Uther's men hardly comes here and—"

"Someone will recognize my face sooner or later and remember that I was a dragon lord." Balinor sighed as he sat down on a nearby chair, "They'll begin talking about how I can help them defeat the titans with the dragons and eventually Uther will hear of this and come after me. I don't want to put you or Diana in danger. I must leave you both."

"Both?" Hunith gasped as she unconsciously looked towards the bedroom where Diana was sleeping peacefully, "You don't mean—"

"Diana…she needs to have a mother figure in her life and she can't be moving around, place to place like me. She needs a stable home to grow up in, something that you can provide." Balinor reasoned hugging Hunith tightly. "Besides…she likes you more than me."

And with that Balinor left the two girls and left Hunith to deal with Diana's bursts of magic. Luckily for her, Diana understood that her magic needed to be controlled and tried various little exercises to help her control her instinctual magic so it would not go off from time to time. Despite what looked to be a peaceful time, Hunith realized she was pregnant with Balinor's child two months after he left and within seven months, Diana had a new sibling in the family that was just like her.

"Diana." Merlin said as he tried to keep up with his older sister. Despite being seven, Merlin was still very much like a child and just like most younger siblings, he looked up to his older sister. "Do you think you can show me more magic? Like how to make a water dragon?" He pleaded as Diana laughed at his request.

"Maybe, but you'll have to promise me that you won't use your magic for any other reasons got it?" The fourteen year old smiled as she ruffled her younger brother's hair. Merlin nodded enthusiastically as they continued their walk down to the river, passing several houses doing so.

"Diana!" Another childish voice called out before tumbling straight towards the unsuspecting girl's legs and nearly knocking her over. As Diana regained her balance, she looked down and smiled at the familiar face.

"Eren! How have you been doing?" She asked as she ruffled the small four year old head. Before he could answer though Eren's mother came rushing out.

"Eren! How many times have I told you that you shouldn't run off like that?" Eren let go of my leg and looked down in shame.

"Sorry, but I saw Diana and wanted to say hi!" Finally noticing the two, Eren's mother finally greeted them.

"Diana! Merlin! It's good to see you. Are you off to do your chores?" She asked as Eren returned to his mother's side and smiled at the young warlock.

"Yeah! And then Diana's going to show me how to make a water dragon!" Merlin supplied before his older sister could answer. Diana sighed heavily as Merlin spoke of their magic so easily to the Yeagers while Eren's mother just laughed.

"Can I come?! I wanna see!" Eren asked his mother, jumping excitedly at the mention of magic. Even though Hunith tried to keep the fact that her two children had magic, the Yeagers found out when Diana saved Eren from falling from his room on the second floor. They surprisingly didn't hold a grudge and welcomed Merlin, and Diana to their home seeing that Eren loved Diana and Merlin since he was an only child.

"It's alright, I'll make sure he's back by nightfall." Diana smiled, reassuring her as she nodded to Eren who cheered loudly as he began pulling Merlin to the river.

"What other magic tricks can you do?"

"I only know some but Diana…"

"They sure can be a handful." Eren's mother chuckled as the two boys continued to talk to one another rather animatedly. Smiling softly Diana couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah they can but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world….well I better get going otherwise Eren might pressure Merlin to do magic before the river and that wouldn't be that good." Diana laughed despite how serious that could end, and ran after them. "Bye Mrs. Yeager! Tell Mr. Yeager that Merlin and I said hi!"

"I will…" Mrs. Yeager called out as the retreating figures disappeared over the hills and she turned back to her house, preparing dinner for six.

* * *

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Eren gasped out as Diana's golden eyes smiled at the boys while the water dragon floated towards them.

"Can you teach me?!" Merlin asked his eyes already turning gold as he unintentionally made the rock around him levitate due to his excitement. Diana laughed as she quickly dispersed her spell.

"Have you mastered last week's water spell yet?" Nodding furiously Diana chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright alright…ok the first thing you need to do…." Diana trailed off as she felt something shift in the air. She looked up from the river and tried to see if anyone was coming from the nearby alleys.

"Diana—"

"We're done for today. We're going home." Diana abruptly said standing up and giving a stern look to her younger brother who understood immediately.

"What? Why I wanted to see—"

_There's someone here Eren._ Diana spoke in Eren's mind shutting him up immediately. _And they don't feel like they're here just to get water…they might be a gang…_

"Come on Eren let's get going. Merlin get your bucket." Diana ordered as she grabbed her own bucket and continued to survey the area. As soon as Merlin got his bucket, the three of them quickly started their journey out of the river but a shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows. Immediately the three of them tensed up but as the figure stepped out from the shadows, Merlin gave a smile to the stranger as Diana gave him a frown instead.

"Farlan!" Merlin cried happily as he saw the slender male with short but messy light grey haired smile at them.

"Diana…who's he?" Eren asked as he watched Merlin greet the male who looked equally happy to see the young boy. Without letting go of her scowl, Diana answered him.

"Just a friend who I work with. What are you doing here Farlan? Work doesn't start for me until tomorrow night." Chuckling, Farlan ruffled Merlin's hair one last time before giving his attention to his co-worker.

"Yeah I know, But boss wanted you to come earlier, says its….important." He smirked as Diana gave him a disapproving sound. She knew what he meant by importance, it was just another code name for a mission that needed her magic.

"Tch. Fine. Merlin, take Eren and head back to the house. Looks like I'm going to work early." Diana sighed heavily as she handed Eren her bucket.

"But—"

"Don't worry Merlin. She'll be back before you know it." The newcomer Farlan smiled despite the intense glare he received from his co-worker.

"Farlan….shut up."

"Hey!"

"Come back soon sis." Merlin muttered as he gave his sister a hug, along with Eren before they left towards the Yeager's household.

"You really have awful timing you know." Diana growled as she followed Farlan down the river towards the city. "I should just send you flying over the wall just for that."

_And to think that he's older than me by nearly five years._

"Your words hurt me Diana." Farlan dramatically sighed ignoring Diana's rolled eyes. "besides…" Farlan tone suddenly turning colder as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the streets, his dark green cloak fluttering in the wind making him seem more dangerous than he looked. "It's your fault that you're in this position. So you really have no right to complain." Diana looked away as she suddenly remembered how she got herself involved with this group.

It was a stupid mistake on her part really. Had she been paying attention to her surrounding then they wouldn't have seen her do magic. If they didn't see her do magic then she wouldn't be part of this group in order for them to keep quiet about her secret. Diana feared that once the King found out about her magic, he would search her house and might find out about Merlin's magic and Hunith could be burned for harboring sorcerers. She didn't want her family to suffer from her mistake so she joined their small gang and now she was stuck serving her boss until he deemed that she no longer was in debt to him.

"Do I have to use a 3D Gear this time?" Diana asked as they once again started walking.

"When do you never?" Diana sighed heavily at Farlan's answer. Not that she hated using the 3D gear, in fact she loved how easily she could fly with it—the only perk of this blackmail job—but it would be a lot harder to hide them if she had to conceal them with magic…again.

"Sometimes I wished you guys didn't always have to rely on me to made yourselves invisible. Do you know how hard it is to do that while using a 3D gear?"

"Nope!" Farlan smiled.

"I hate my life sometimes."

"Don't say that to Levi otherwise you'll get another beating." Farlan chuckled as Diana unconsciously rubbed her stomach where her boss, Levi had last decided to punish her.

"Stupid ass short man. Sometimes I wish I didn't have him for a leader." Diana mumbled before crying out in surprise as Farlan ruffled her hair. "What the hell! My hair already hard enough to tame! Stop messing it up!"

"But your hairstyle is cute, especially with your two long strands framing your cute face—GAH"

"How do I put up with you people." Diana grumbled as she pulled back her fist smiling to herself at a job well done. "At least Levi is somewhat normal….if you dismiss the fact that he's a super clean freak."

"But isn't that why you like him?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**Diana's POV a week later**_

"Why is it whenever you call me for work, the military police are after us?" I asked as the four of us flew through the air after another semi successful robbery. I say semi successful since we have several soldiers still chasing after us. "It's not easy to place a glamour spell and make us invisible for a short while you know." I complained as I glared at Levi though my glamour charm. Deciding that if I ever was caught, I created a sort of disguise to make sure that Uther couldn't track my family if he somehow made the connection. And also, it would attract more attention if the soldiers saw a group of twenty year olds with a fourteen year old. So I merely made myself look older with red hair tied into a low pony tail that reached my mid back.

"Don't be such a spoil sport! It's funny when the military police are all flustered when we disappeared" Isabel, another one of our group members, smiled as she sailed along side of me. With her short cropped pigtailed hair, we could easily pass off as siblings in my glamour form. "Those fools never learn huh." She muttered smugly before turning to Levi, smiling happily, "Hey Levi, that line just now was awesome right!?" Levi merely turned his head a bit before muttering out,

"Don't be silly. Anyways, you three know that we can't let them follow us to the hideout and I would like Diana to keep her magic as a last resort. It's bothersome but…Farlan, Isabel, Diana…" The three of us looked up lazily but knowingly at Levi as he shifted his stance and prepared to outrun the military once more.

"Let's go." Immediately Levi let loose his cables and as the three of us followed suit, we quickly started to fall towards the small underground city. However, before we could crash, all of us shot out our cables and few right underneath a tight bridge, knocking down several stands and people in the process.

"Yahoo! Make way!" Isabel cheerfully shouted as she jumped over a person and quickly followed Levi out from underneath the bridge.

"Sorry, coming through." I apologized as I swerved to the left to avoid hitting a kid before making my way of the bridge as well. Looking up, I could see that Farlan and Levi had easily maneuvered their way and continued to fly through the city.

"They're still chasing us and closing in." Farlan muttered as he and Levi looked back before Levi let out a scowl.

"They're pretty good for people from the military police. Are they thinking of catching us for real today?" Isabel mocked as she dodged a clothes line someone had set up. I shouted an apology as we tore it down and lost the clothes.

"For them to even come down here, their schedule must be pretty slack upstairs. Wouldn't it have been better for them to go and check up on the lords and king upstairs? What a bother." Farlan sighed and I couldn't help but add my own two cents in.

"Perhaps King Uther had enough of their failures and threatened to take away their titles as military policemen and send his own men after us. Although I think the military police would perform better than those lazy soldiers." Isabel snickered at my response but Levi's words quickly silenced her.

"But it's rather strange…..those guys….they're probably not from the military police." I quickly gave a glance behind me to see if I could get a better view of the men but at the current angle, I couldn't make out anything but green cloaks similar to ours.

"What!? Then—"

"I'll check." Levi sighed as he sped up ahead, "I'll make a sharp turn on that pillar up ahead." And without another word, Levi quickly made his way towards the pillar, the three of us following close behind. While it went unsaid in the group, the three of us knew that when it came to skill, Levi was the best when it came using the 3D gear and thus he was allowed to make reckless moves like that. We could easily follow him but not at the same level, although I have been practicing—

"Whoa, they're good!" Isabel cried as we made the sharp turn at the pillar and noticed that our persuaders also made it as well. "N-not that it's good for us." Isabel quickly amended her statement as she noticed Levi's glare.

"As expected of the Survey Corps, huh." Levi sighed annoyingly surprising the three of us.

"What? The survey corps!? Are you sure!" Farlan cried unable to believe Levi's words and I began to sweat nervously. I knew for a fact that the Survey corps soldiers were very different to the rest of the military branches and it would take a lot more than skills to outrun them.

_Levi, do you want me to use my magic to make us disappear?_ I asked in Levi's mind wondering what his next move was, _I've seen the faces of men like them and trust me, it's going to take a lot more than fancy tricks to lose them. They've seen real battles and use their 3D gears a lot more than we do. They have experience while we have luck and beginner's magic._

_Not yet. I would rather keep our trump card a secret._

"I saw the crest on their backs." Levi answered Farlan after giving me an answer in our mind link. "Those were the wings of Freedom."

"The survey corps, those guys are the ones who actually fight the titans outside the walls, right?" Isabel asked, oblivious to the conversation Levi and I had moments ago, "People who have gone through battle sure are different."

"They sure are." I muttered, looking behind me one more time, catching the eye of a male brunette with piercing green eyes that seemed to know something that I didn't and it frightened me.

"—At this rate we won't be able to get away from them easily but I don't want to reveal Diana just yet." Levi sighed as I caught the end of his sentence and turned my attention back towards my group.

"We won't lose!" Isabel cried before grinning madly. "Let's make every last one of them cry!"

"This is turning into so much trouble." Farlan sighed but there was a small glint of determination as he shifted his stance.

"As long as we don't get caught we'll be fine." Levi sighed as he gave me a glance knowing the price I would pay if I ever was caught and turned to Uther.

"Alright! We won't get caught and we'll make sure Diana doesn't either! If she's caught then we'll never get out of jail!" Isabel smiled causing me to laugh uncertainly.

"Thanks?"

"Enough chatter, the three of you know what to do right?" Levi asked as he glance back towards the three of us.

"Of course!"

"I know I know."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said as I griped the 3D gear triggers tighter and prepared for a chase that I had to win no matter what. Without another word, the four of us quickly flew off into different directions forcing the survey soldiers to split their group. Looking behind me, I saw that the brunette from earlier decided to chase after me and I couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

"Let's see what you're made of green eyed soldier." Not wasting a second, I shot my cable out downwards towards the city and decided to make it more difficult for him to chase me. With my glamour still on me, it would seem that I wouldn't be able to make it through the tight alleys and small under passages but with my actual size, it was quite an easy feat. Jumping from wall to wall and gliding underneath passages that a child could enter, I quickly lost sight of him and hid within a small alleyway that could only be seen properly during the night for some reason. I stood in the alley way for quite some time to see if the brunette soldier would pass by. After five minutes of silence, I decided that I had indeed lost him in the flight and decided to create a mental connection with Levi once more.

_Levi, where are you?_

_At the edge of the underground city, about half a mile from our departure. Both Farlan and Isabel have been captured and I have been surrounded. _I sighed in annoyance as I shot my cable out and started to head towards Levi's destination, already knowing what I had to do.

_I have to save your asses don't I?_

_If you already know the answer, then don't ask it._ I frowned at his answer but sighed nonetheless. Quickly I placed an invisibility spell over myself as I got closer to Levi's destination. Within five minutes, I quietly landed on a nearby rooftop as I located Levi, Isabel and Farlan. The three of them were tied up and kneeling in front of a well built blond man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

_Wait, I think I've seen him before when I went to see the survey corps leave the walls! He's one of the squad leaders! Smith or something like that._

_Yeah that's nice and all but could you get us out of here? My legs are getting cramped and I don't like the smugness they're giving off!_ I heard Isabel's voice growl out as I briefly remembered that I still held the mental connection.

_Give me a moment, I'm trying to come up with a way to get you guys out without exhausting myself otherwise we'll be screwed for sure._ I sighed softly as I crouched down calculating all the different spells I had in my arsenal—which wasn't much despite what you think—before I noticed that the brunette hadn't rejoined the group.

"Where is he?" I muttered softly scanning the area for him. "He couldn't be looking for me still can he?"

"Or he can be right behind you." An unfamiliar voice whispered in my ear surprising me. As I turned around I couldn't see anyone but I felt the familiar form of magic and for a moment I felt betrayed by the newcomer. Here was another magic user but instead of taking the side of magic, he decided to work for the king, utterly betraying his kin.

"You traitor!" I growled out as I let out a burst of magic towards the invisible sorcerer before I felt an even greater push of magic towards me. It would have thrown me off the roof had it not been for my instinctual magic that rose to protect me.

"I'll ignore that comment for now. But that's quite an impressive spell you got going on. Not a lot of sorcerers or sorceresses can pull off keeping an invisibility charm going while putting up a shield. Who's your teacher?" Still unable to pinpoint the sorcerer, I lunged another blast of magic towards his projected voice before I felt a kick to my chest sending my flying towards the group below us. Instantly, my eyes glowed gold as the invisibility charm disappeared and time decided to slow down instead, allowing me to flip myself to land safely next to Levi and the others. As time returned to its normal state, I could see the surprise faces of the survey corps members, as well as my own group minus the blonde soldier. Before I could even lunge at the blonde, the brunette landed right next to me and threw a punch.

Despite being only fourteen and a girl, I knew how to fight with my fists. Balinor had taught me the basics before he left and Levi had taught me more when I joined his group. I can smugly say that I'm pretty skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat but considering that I'm going up against a seasoned soldier that has seen battle and not to mention has more magic experience, it would be a miracle if I can get out of here alive with my group.

"I must admit, you are full of surprises!" The brunette smiled as I jumped back before doing a matrix as another blonde, much taller than the one standing in front of Levi and the group, lunged at me. "But it's two against one."

"Like that ever stopped me!" I growled as I twisted my body to avoid another attack from the brunette as he tried to aim a punch at my head and I had to smirk as his face showed surprise as he missed. "_**Wáce ierlic!**_" I muttered harshly, thrusting my hand out towards the incoming blonde, sending him flying towards the two older survey corps soldiers holding my group before I turned my attention back to the brunette soldier.

"So you have a sorceress on your team." The calm blonde one muttered as he stared me down. "Daniel, you know what to do."

"I know, but she's such an interesting sorceress…," Daniel muttered as he blocked one of my punches before grabbing my arm and pulled me close. "I would really like to continue battling you more but let's wrap this up. _**Onslæp nu**_.**" **Immediately I could feel the spell he cast taking affect but not wanting to be defeated so easily in the battle of magic, I fought back with my own magic.

"Fuck you…I'm not going down easily." I growled tiredly before I pushed back the sorcerer several feet away. Before I could even utter another spell to end the sorcerer I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me before another set of hand place cold metal cuffs on my wrists.

"You think a pair of hand cuffs will stop me you have another thing—AHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I tried to use my magic to blow the cuffs off and the cuffs gave me a powerful and brutal shock that burned me more than anything I felt in my entire life. "What did you do to—AAHH!" I screamed in pain once more as I could feel my magic straining against the invisible barrier that kept my magic at bay.

_It hurts to try and use magic to break out of it and it hurts not to use it. What the hell is this?!_

"These handcuffs are specifically designed for sorcerers to bind their magic. I'm told the more power the sorcerer has, the more it hurts them."

"Take them off please." I cried painfully, as my knees buckled and I fell down on the cobble ground in agony. "Please it hurts so much! Take them off!" I whimpered as I curled up the best I could into the ball trying to keep my own magic from lashing out and hurting me again.

"Diana! You bastard!" I heard Isabel snarl before I heard her whimper and a body falling to the floor.

"Isabel!" Farlan cried before I heard him grunt in pain as well. I pried my eyes a bit to see Levi glaring angrily at the blonde soldier.

"This alone is enough to evidence to give to King Uther and have you burned at the stake." Irwin continued to talk as he looked down at my whimpering form, not the least bit bothered at the sight.

"W-what do you want from me?" I cried as another shock coursed through my body making me seize violently.

"Erwin, I think it would be best to knock her out." Daniel said, appearing at his side before his eyes landed on my quivering form. "Too much stress from these cuffs can do lasting damage."

"Very well. Make sure she's secured when we're at the base. I don't want King Uther suspecting our group." Crying weakly, I looked helplessly at my group, Isabel's and Farlan's eyes wide in terror while Levi glared harshly, possibly even growling at Erwin, as Daniel stood in front of me.

"Sleep young one." And muttering some words I couldn't hear before sleep took over my mind.

* * *

"… way! She knocked you back! After you placed that sleeping spell! How powerful is she?!" A new feminine voice cried out before laughing wholeheartedly. "I can't wait to battle her!"

"I hardly think she would like to participate in a melee battle once she realizes the situation she's in." Daniel's voice rang out and I couldn't help but growl a bit. "Oh it looks like she's beginning to wake up."

"B-bastard…" I muttered weakly as I cracked open an eye before shutting them immediately, the bright sun blinding me. "Where am I?"

"The Survey Corps Headquarters!" The same female voice from earlier answered, "Daniel took you here after um….you passed out—" as I opened my eyes once more, I saw a young woman, probably in her early twenties with short messy red hair smiling sheepishly.

"You mean placed a sleeping spell on me—ugh!" I grunted in pain as I felt the familiar strain on my magic and as I looked down, I saw the cuffs still on my wrists. "So I still have these on…."

"For precaution," Daniel muttered forcing me to look up. Glaring weakly at him, Daniel continued to speak as if I wasn't trying to curse at him. "Normally those cuffs would be on a sorcerer for about half a day before their magic is drained and they are completely harmless. However, it seems that in your case you have more magic than our entire squad put together. And to think you're only about twenty years old…"

_Actually I'm fourteen but you don't need to know that._

"So…they have to stay…on?" I grumbled already feeling the effects of my magic being sapped away. "Does everyone else…who wears this…feel drained?" Daniel gave me a curious look before nodding.

"If they've been close to their magic then yes. But it'll go away soon." Before I could as the brunette another question a loud crash outside my…room…caught our attention before a familiar voice shouted out,

"What do you mean we can't see her! We're already forced here and we have too—"

"Let them in." Daniel sighed as he reached for the door handle and pulled the door wide open, letting in Isabel and Farlan. "They'll cause more trouble if we don't…"

"Watch it you bastard!" Isabel shouted angrily as she stomped into the room before her eyes landed on me. "Diana! You're alright? They haven't done anything to you have they? I'll make them cry if they did!" Isabel announced as she flung herself at me and gave me a hug.

"Isabel, you're going to suffocate her." Farlan sighed before noticing my hands. "They still have you cuffed…"

"It's for precaution." Daniel supplied, noticing Farlan's dark look. "She has an unnaturally large amount of magic so it'll take a while to drain it at a level where she won't be a threat."

"And why would she be a threat?" Levi's voice entered the conversation. His stoic stare usually had people shaking in their pants but sadly it had no effect on Daniel.

"Being taken by force will tend to make a person incorporative and we would like to avoid any suspicion from Uther. That would not only end badly for the other sorcerers and sorceresses in the league, but it would most likely cause the ban of the legion."

"So in other words…." I muttered as realization dawned on me, "I…I have to join the Survey Corps!?" Daniel nodded his head. "NO! I refuse—ugh—too! I don't want to die—by getting eaten!" I gasped as I quickly sat up on my bed.

"it's either that or get sent to King Uther for practicing sorcery." The red head sorceress chipped in before shying away from both Levi's and Farlan's glare. "What? It's obviously the better end of the deal."

"Vanessa—"

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." The sorceresses dubbed Vanessa sighed dramatically before walking out of my room. "See you later!"

"I'll let you have some time to let this sink in. I'll be back in three hours." Daniel said as he calmly walked out of the room, not the least bit bothered as Levi continued to glare him down. I sighed heavily into Isabel's shoulder before muttering out tiredly.

"We're in some really messed up shit aren't we?"

* * *

"It must be nice to see the stars like this every night…." Farlan muttered as he helped me sit down on the ledge of the rooftop as we somehow manage to pass the guards and escape for a while.

"It is…but no matter what…..it's the same stars…you see elsewhere. Just a different view…that's all…"I sleepily whispered as I leaned against Farlan as he steadily drank the wine Isabel manage to snatch for this occasion. Of course I was excluded since magic and alcohol never mixed well together. Trust me.

"Compared the to the place you came from Levi…which one's prettier?" Isabel suddenly asked before Levi answered,

"Who knows…it's been a while since I last looked up at the sky like this." The four of us stayed silent as we watched the starry night in peace, a small smile reaching my face as I saw the content faces of my group. While a part of me did hate them for forcing me to join their group….I could have ended up in a worse predicament.

"Farlan…."Levi suddenly said, surprising the light grey haired male, "I've decided—I won't kill him now…"I sharply looked over to Levi, surprised that he would pass the opportunity to kill someone, especially someone that had wronged our whole group.

"Wait…you're actually….going to let….Smith….you're just…..heh…well…if you ever decide…to kill him again….I won't hesitate to help you…" I chuckled weakly as I let out several gasps before wrapping my cuffed hands around my body as best as I could. "I feel….like….shit."

"You look like shit." Farlan commented before his eyes widen in worry. "You look really pale. Maybe we shouldn't have taken you out—"

"Who are you….Hunith….stop worrying….about me…." I mumbled as I began to sway side to side and thankfully Farlan's arms grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Oi, brat. Tell me the truth." Levi said as he forced me to look into his eyes. Behind him, I could see Isabel's worried face as she leaned in closer. "How are you feeling with those cuffs on? Do they still give you pain?" Pulling my head out of his grasp I looked away weakly, my breaths coming in shallow gasps.

"It's….nothing I….I can't…handle…."

"Diana!"

"Fine….I just…..ugh…..feel…..drained…..and….it's getting…..hard…to…..to breathe…." I gasped as my sight began to waver. "I think…."

"We're taking you back to get those cuffs off now." Levi growled out as she stood up and offered his hand for me to take. Weakly I tried to reach out for him but at that moment, I felt something inside of me snap and shock my magic. Immediately my magic fought back but due to the properties of the cuffs, it only hurt me more. My body shook violently as I cried out in pain and next thing I knew, I was freefalling, hearing Isabel's shrilled voice calling out my name.

_I never thought I would die…like this….damn it….I'm sorry Hunith….Merlin. Looks like I won't be coming home like I planned….._

I heard someone shout out what sounded like a spell but before I could even ponder about it my vision went black and I let the darkness envelop me.

* * *

"…..stard! You knew it was affecting her! And yet you did nothing!" Isabel's screeched, helping me slowly get out of unconsciousness s.

"I didn't know it would affect her that much!" Daniel's voice retorted back, growling a bit. "I would never put a fellow magic user under those circumstances knowingly!"

"But you knew the side effects those cuffs caused." Levi pointed out and I couldn't help but groan as I started to recover the functions of my body. It felt as if I had been sleeping for years and it's the first time I've tried using my limbs.

"Diana! You're awake!" Farlan's face came into view as I steadily opened my eyes, blinking away the blurriness. "How are you feeling?"

"Like….I woke up after…sleeping for several years…" I croaked as slowly lifted my arms only to realize that the cuffs were finally off. "What….happened?"

"You fell off the headquarters rooftop and if it wasn't for Gilbert cushioning your fall, you may have very well have died." Daniel sighed as he leaned on the wall opposite of my bed. "Those cuffs only drain magic so I'm quite curious….why were you almost at death's door when Gilbert brought you in?"

"Beats me…." I sighed weakly as Farlan parted my hair away from my face.

"I talked to our Squad leader about this and she has a theory….tell me Diana…..when did you start practicing magic?" Glaring weakly at Daniel I sighed heavily before answering him.

"I never had to practice….it just came naturally to me….I was….born with it." That caused Daniel's eye to widen considerably.

"What? That's not—"

"It's true. I've been doing magic for as long as I can remember. And it's instinctual." Daniel bit his lip as Isabel growled out angrily.

"She's a better sorceress than all of your squad put together—"

"So you're a witch…"

"Oi, watch your tongue." Levi muttered angrily as Isabel began to shout profanities at Daniel before the door to my room opened.

"He doesn't mean it offensively. It's just the proper term for a woman…well girl….who's born with magical powers rather than learning it." An unrecognizable voice chuckled as we stared at the newcomer. "I can take over Daniel." Standing at the doorway was a woman with shoulder length black hair tied messily into a half pony tail with dark brown eyes looking about thirty or so years. "I can see why you called me in Daniel. She is certainly not an ordinary witch."

"Squad Leader Meredith—"

"Sadly this is something the Commander needs to know" Daniel's eyes widen in shock but before he could utter a word, the newcomer raised her hand to silence him. "And it's not because of her magic status but rather her age….."

"What do you mean—"

"Your glamour spell disappeared when you fell off the roof." Farlan sighed as he noticed my shocked stare. "You don't—"

"Normally we don't allow teenagers into the group but due to your….association…."Meredith chose her words carefully as she leaned at the doorway, "we can't let you go unless you want King Uther to charge you with the crimes you committed and even then you're looking at the death penalty." Groaning, I placed my hands over my face in order to try and hide the tears threatening to fall from my face.

_After everything I've done to try and hide my magic I still have the worst luck ever! What am I going to tell Hunith? Merlin!? Oh my god, everything is just going downhill!"_

"Can you at least let her say goodbye to her family?" Farlan muttered causing me to raise my head in surprise. I could see Meredith and Daniel share a look of surprise as well.

"What—"

"She's originally from the Shinganshina District. We….we made a deal with her so that's why she was with us on most of our raids." Farlan briefly explained. "If you're going to force her to join the Survey Corps then at least give her a chance to say goodbye to her mother and brother!" Meredith gave me a long stare as if debating the pros and cons of the situation before sighing heavily.

"Very well. We'll give you time to say your goodbyes since you're in here for life." I had to wince at her wording "but you'll have to be escorted by one of our squad members—"

"I can do it Squad Leader." Daniel volunteered causing Meredith to smirk.

"I thought so. Be ready to leave in an hour." Nodding quickly Daniel quickly rushing out of the room to prepare the trip. "And you…I'm sorry about everything that has happened but this sadly is all due to your actions…"

"I know…" I muttered dejectedly, "I know"

* * *

"Diana! Oh my gracious! You're alright!" Hunith cried as she opened the door to our house, her face etched in worry. "Oh Diana when you didn't come home a couple of days ago….I thought the worst!" She cried as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"It's…complicated…." I muttered into her chest before pushing her back. "Hunith….this is Daniel…..from the Survey corps…." I sighed as I introduced the soldier as he stood back waiting for our reunion to end. Hunith looked up questionably at Daniel before she gasped in shock.

"Diana please don't tell me—"

"It would be better if we talked inside where less ears are listening." Daniel cough as Hunith gave him a glare but nonetheless invited him in.

"I want to know everything that has happened and do not lie to me." Hunith sternly said to me. Sighing heavily I began retelling the events of our capture and how I was now going to serve the Survey Corps now. Daniel then told Hunith that they had registered me as my alias and even though they knew that I was underage, I still had to join.

"Why does she have to join! Why can't you make up a lie to the King and let her live here peacefully!" Hunith cried as she cradled me against her chest.

"Because, King Uther knows about her presence and if she suddenly disappeared, he would suspect sorcery and I'm sure that would not end well with your family." I tensed up as I looked at Daniel's stern face before turning to Hunith's shocked look. "I know your son is here and has rather—"

"You're not taking my son/Merlin!" Both Hunith and I shouted, my eyes turning gold before Daniel raised his hand in surrender.

"I'm not saying that we're going to take him. We're not that cruel but if King Uther suddenly starts suspecting sorcery, this district along with the others will be the first to feel his wrath and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have full control of his magic just yet." I bit my lip knowing that Daniel was right and he was basically bribing Hunith into choosing who to let go; her son or her adopted daughter.

"She'll….she'll be in good hands right?" Hunith muttered, griping onto my shoulders tighter. "No harm will come to her in the Survey Corps?"

"We'll train her not only in magic but how to use magic and 3D gears at the same time."

"So I'll have to go out beyond the walls…don't I?" I asked as Daniel nodded slowly. "What use are we sorcerers to the Survey Corps anyways?" I asked, wanting to know why so many sorcerers and sorceress worked for the Survey Corps when they know the dangers of revealing magic.

"That is something we can't discuss here. There's too many ears despite what you think." Daniel muttered softly as I scowled at his answer. Before I could ask him anything else, the door to the kitchen opened revealing my younger brother, Merlin. He smiled as he saw me but once he noticed Daniel, he took a hesitant step back.

"Hey Merlin, what are you doing up so late?" I asked ask I squatted down to his level and took his attention away from Daniel. Immediately he smiled as he held out his hand.

"Look I practiced my water dragon like you—"

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded as Merlin's eyes turned gold and the water from a nearby cup began to flow at his command. "What on earth—"

"He has magic. I thought it was ok." Merlin muttered as he quickly released his hold on the water, letting it fall to the floor. However, Daniel muttered a quick spell catching the water and placing it back into the cup. "Whoa."

"What your mother means to say is that even though someone has magic doesn't mean you can always trust them." Daniel quietly explained to Merlin as he looked up at him in awe and ignoring my glare towards the magic survey corps user. "You always have to be careful and you must fully trust that person if you ever want to show them your magic."

"So now what? When do I leave?" I asked before my brother could ask Daniel another question.

"I think you can spend the night with your family. We start training tomorrow so…it may be a while before you can see your family again." Daniel sighed and I felt myself go ridged.

Would I go on expedition soon? It was already evident that I was excellent at using the 3D gear and I could easily adapt to magic so training my magic shouldn't take that long. Would they do that to me though? Send me on an expedition that soon?

"I….see…." I muttered softly as I unconsciously hugged Merlin before sighing heavily. "I'm going to guess you'll need a place to stay?"

"Oh um…"

"Don't worry we have an extra room you can use." Hunith sighed as well, the atmosphere suddenly becoming heavy as the situation dawned on us. "What time must you leave to headquarters?"

"Around five in the morning. Training for the Survey Corps begins at sunrise." Hunith nodded sadly and gave me one last look before muttering,

"Thank you for giving us one more night with my daughter…."

"Don't worry about it…I wish I had the same fortune as she did." Daniel sighed softly before walking up the stairs leaving me to ponder what he had meant by that.

* * *

"You'll come and visit us right?" Merlin asked for the hundredth time as the three of us walked down the dirt road towards the Survey Corps headquarters the next morning. With Daniel in the lead, he gave us some distance for the three of us to talk one more time before I was off to certain death. "You're not going to die right?" Kneeling to his eye level, I gave Merlin a small smiled before enveloping him into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll visit you Merlin. I'm not going to leave you or Hunith." Pulling back I wiped away the small tears that stained his cheek. "Now Merlin, remember the promise we made last night?" Nodding weakling Merlin hiccupped,

"Not to use magic in public…" Smiling softly, I ruffled Merlin's hair causing a small smile to form.

"And?"

"Protect Mother." He beamed as he grabbed Hunith's hand who smiled at her son.

"Good, looks like you still have a good memory despite all the falls you had." I joked as Merlin pouted.

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"I hate to interrupt the small reunion but we're here." Daniel announced as we suddenly arrived at a large building where several soldiers walked around, wearing the Survey corps patch. Taking one last look at my family, I gave both of them a long hug before reluctantly letting.

"Be safe." Hunith whispered as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. "And please try to make it home."

"I will…." I muttered before placing the glamor spell back on and followed Daniel back to the survey headquarters where my training would begin.

* * *

**End! Don't worry I'll be working on my Hogwarts story as well. It's just that I had this idea and I couldn't let it go xD. Tell me what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan and Magic

**Really shouldn't be doing this but yeah, enjoy anyways.**

**Summary: Titans are still a large danger to humanity's dwindling population. However, times are much different since magic still runs though the land and people. With the help of sorcerers and sorceresses, humanity had a fighting chance against the cannibal monsters until King Uther began the Purge. Since then Titans slowly began overpowering the people of Camelot and the rest of the neighboring kingdoms. However, despite the grim present, the future of Albion and its people rests on the shoulders of two siblings. Their names…Merlin and Diana. Together along with the help of the Once and Future King, The Immortal Soldier, and the Shapeshifter, they will either bring the end of humanity or the end of Titans. **

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Digimonfan:****I shall try my best to upload faster but no guarantee. And I probably will change it ^^. **

**Talking: **"Look at those big ass trees"

**Thinking:**_ Help me Emerys_

**Spells:**_** "DRACA!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Shingeki no Kyojin. I only own my character and the plot of THIS story.**

* * *

_Last Time_

"_I hate to interrupt the small reunion but we're here." Daniel announced as we suddenly arrived at a large building where several soldiers walked around, wearing the Survey corps patch. Taking one last look at my family, I gave both of them a long hug before reluctantly letting._

"_Be safe." Hunith whispered as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. "And please try to make it home."_

"_I will…." I muttered before placing the glamour spell back on and followed Daniel back to the survey headquarters where my training would begin._

* * *

**_Diana's POV six years later: 845_**

"On it!" I muttered as I pressed the trigger on my sword handle and directed the cable towards a nearby tree; however, in mid path, I quickly released the cable and flipped backwards in the air, shooting the cable towards the deviant titan and spun myself horizontally. Within a matter of seconds the titans body's was covered with several deep gashed and as I reached his back, I jumped into the air before shooting the cable towards the titans neck and before the titan could even move it's arm, his neck was sliced off.

"Corporal Eric!" A new recruit gasped out as he landed next to me, his uniform covered in blood. "Ten Deviants coming this way!"

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Hanji muttered landing next to me. "There weren't this many titans in the area to begin with and we're a relatively small group…"

"It's probably my group." I muttered in annoyance as several other soldiers, landed on the same branch as me. "Despite having only five members we attract titans like moths to a flame.

"But at least we can distract them from the main group." A muscular man with long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail smiled as he pulled out his sword as another titan made it's way towards us.

"Don't start showing off again Gil. We had to save your ass the last time you thought you could take on five titans." A girl with short messy red hair rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms before turning her attention back towards me. "Emily, Michael and I managed to kill at least half of the titans that followed us Heichou. It won't be long until the rest come here.

"How much magic do you have left Vanessa?" I asked Vanessa as I could hear the remaining titans stomping into the area.

"About half." The red head muttered looking a bit disappointed. I looked at the red head of the group as they all looked down in disappointment.

"I have about a fourth…" Emily, another petite woman on the team muttered as she pushed back a strand of her short black hair behind her ear.

"Same here." Micheal sighed as he ran his hand through his surprisingly grey hair. While he wasn't as buff as Gil, he still towered over me and the other girls.

"I still have about three fourths." Gil supplied before Vanessa punched him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"For having a larger magic reserve."

"Alright enough with the chit chatter." I barked, snapping my group out of their argument and I couldn't help but smile at them. While they were arguably older than me—they were basically in their thirties while I barely turned twenty—they respected me and my talent to follow my orders.

"It still amazes me that you're in charge of the most powerful group here." Hanji smiled as she leaned over my small stature—ignoring my glare—and ruffled my hair. "I still remember when you first came into the corps and how small you were—"

"I thought I said to never talk about it!" I hissed as my teammates tried their best to stifle their giggles. "And all of you! Shut up or I'm going to triple your training when we get back!"

"Yes, Heichou!" They cried in union as they quickly silenced their laugher. Rolling my eyes I turned to Hanji and the bloodied soldier. "Vanessa, Emily and Gil. Assist Hanji and the rookie and get the remaining survivors out of the forest and join up with the main group."

"Hai!"

"Gil! You're with me with me. We're going to stall the titans as much as we can." I said as the rest of the group left us in the forest.

"Finally, we can kill some titans!" Gil cheered happily as his eyes glowed gold as he flew behind me, once I jumped off the branch and shot my cable towards a tree where the titans were coming from.

"Don't get too cocky." I chuckled wondering where I had found such good teammates.

Six years had gone by since Erwin made me, Levi, Isabel and Farlan join the Scouting Legion. And it's about four years since Isabel and Farlan died leaving me and Levi as part of the original group even though I wasn't with Levi as long as Isabel and Farlan were. It was tough those couple of months after our two group members died and we had some…reflecting done. No longer are we trying to Kill Erwin for money but rather Levi is now trying to find a purpose while I….I try to decrease the amounts of deaths.

I'm thankful for the grueling training regimen I had to learn in order to keep up with the rest of the sorcerers in our group. My body was pushed to it's physical limit and beyond as well as my magic abilities that there were some days that I wished I never lived. However, the feeling of saving a person from getting eaten by titans….it was worth it especially since….you know.

Anyways, despite joining the military I still managed to visit Merlin and Eren watching them grow and occasionally babysitting the both of them despite their protest. Eren also gained a new member in his family, Mikasa. I had just come back from the Military training for Christmas break and when both our families came together for the holiday I was finally introduced to her.

"She lost her parents the way you did as well." Hunith explained as the small dark haired girl gave me a curious look as Eren rushed to hug me after entering his house. "The Yeagers decided to take her in and it's been…a bit difficult for them. She only talks to Eren and to Merlin." Sighing heavily Hunith looked at Misaka with sad eyes.

"Why don't I talk to her?" I asked surprising my mother, "I know what's she's feeling, how….how….witnessing your parent's death isn't something anyone should experience."Giving me a grateful smile, Hunith called over Misaka and told her that I wanted to talk to her.

"Why don't we take a walk." I smiled as I took her hand and her outdoors giving a small heads up to Eren and Merlin so they wouldn't panic when they couldn't find her.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Misaka asked, her nearly emotionless dark brown stared into mine. "And how are you so close to Eren?" Giving her a small smile, I motioned her to take a seat on a nearby log.

"I've been babysitting Eren since he could walk. Although, ever since I joined the military, it's been less and less. Besides it looks like he can take care of himself." I chuckled as I remembered what Merlin had told me about Misaka's rescue. Apparently Eren had murdered two of Misaka's captures in cold blood and Misaka killed the last one.

_Already having such a violent childhood. I hope nothing else happens to them to make them more unstable._

"He saved me…I owe it to him—"

"To protect him, and make sure nothing happens to your savior right?" I said finishing her sentence knowing too well of the feeling. Turning her head swiftly, Misaka stared at me with wide surprised eyes.

"H-how—"

"You're not the only one who saw their parents murdered." I muttered giving a sad smile as I recalled the day Balinor saved me and gave me a new home. "My parents….they…they had some problems with a group and well…we had owed them money but when we failed to pay them in full….they visited us in the middle of the night and….well that was the last night we had together as a family." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Even though I really don't know how I managed to survive the attack, Balinor took me away from there and took me to Hunith where for a while we were a family. And even though Balinor left us…I still care for him and HUnith. They took me in and kept my secret even though it could kill them." Mikasa gave me a curious look.

"Secret?" I gave her a smile as I held out my hand. I could see Mikasa's eyes widen considerably as my eyes glowed gold and in the palm of my hand a small white flower blossomed.

"I'm a sorceress. And if Uther ever found out, not only would Hunith die, but Merlin would suffer the same fate, if not worse."

"He's a sorcerer too, isn't he." Blinking in surprise, I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Let me guess…he didn't hide his magic very well." Mikasa shook her head.

"I saw him getting the ball out of the tree when Eren kicked it. His eyes turned gold just like yours."

"So….what do you think of our secret then? Do you—"

"You don't have to worry about me revealing your secret to anyone. Eren loves the two of you like family and protects your secrets and I will protect you just as well." Giving her a warm smile, I placed the flower behind her ear, contrasting greatly with her pitch black hair.

"Thank you Misaka….and if you ever want to talk to someone, don't hesitate to talk to me, I'll be there whenever I can."

"I will….Sister." Misaka whispered as she gave me a smile that I couldn't help but return.

Since then, Misaka would follow me closely whenever I could visit and would give me a smile that she would only give Merlin or Eren. I eventually gave into my sister complex and made Mikasa a necklace that monitored my life force for her to stop worrying whenever I went on missions. It was disguised as a necklace and the flower would be warm whenever I was alive and near her but it would turn cold if I was on the verge of dying. It had a few bugs in there but most of the time, it could accurately depict my life force to her. Eventually on another visit back home, the two Yeagers befriended another kid their age, Arimin, and the three of them became nearly inseparable. Armin usually was the brains of the group, Misaka, the cool headed one and usually pulled Eren or Armin away when things became a little too dangerous, and Eren….he was the hot shot of the group. Merlin would sometimes join them on their little adventures to keep an eye on them but he was just as guilty as they were whenever they got into trouble. Sometimes I swear Merlin is younger than his actual age is.

"Hey Heichou….You don't think…..that the titan that killed Daniel Heichou is there?" Gil suddenly asked as we got advanced on our monstrous enemies. I lowered my head, still remembering our old heichou, how despite being only three years older than me at the time, lead our group to victory until that fateful day with the rare but deadly magic deviant titan. But it seemed as every leader of the sorcerer group always had the same fate since the appearance of those abnormal titans. Squad Leader Meredith was the first to go.

"Let's hope not…" I muttered, pushing myself faster with a burst of magic. There were two types of Titans that mankind knew of. The normal ones, where their attack patterns were relatively easy to predict and most of the time, a rookie could take one down with ease if they didn't lose concentration. Deviants were more of the intelligent kinds. They knew when traps were set and didn't follow the normal attacking patterns of a normal titan. Those were the more difficult ones to handle and usually required a group effort or one of our group members to take it down. However, there was one type of titan that specifically targeted our group. We don't have a fancy name for it since it rarely appears on missions but it does…it usually spells disaster for our group.

These titans are not only abnormal like the deviants but they do not attack anything or anyone else besides sorcerers. It's almost like they're programmed to target us and the scary thing is, they can use small bursts of magic to catch us off guard for a moment. That's how our old Heichou died….

"Up ahead!" Gil shouted as he placed his swords in front of him, muttering a few Old Religion words before fire covered his swords. "Now?"

"Wait for it…" I ordered, watching as the titans began running at full speed towards us, closing the gap rather quickly. "GO!" I shouted as the both of us darted to different sides of the forest, avoiding the brunt of the first wave of titans. After giving myself a good distance behind them, I released the cables and once it landed on the nearest titan's neck I gave off a sadistic smirk as I sped towards the unsuspecting cannibal creature.

"So you want some of my magic? Well let me give you some!" Immediate my blades were engulfed by red flames and with a battle cry, I spun by body as fast as I could, slicing up the titan's body before cutting out a chunk of its neck. Silently, the Titan fell to the floor, not even moaning in pain as its body disintegrated. Feeling the heat of the vanishing blood on my face, I smirked at the rest of the titans. "Who's next?"

"SHIT!" I heard Gil as a new deviant appeared out of the trees and slammed his hand down on his cable, slamming him to a nearby tree. Luckily I had finished the last one and quickly made a dash to save my comrade before he fell to the floor.

"Come on Gil, are you going easy on me?" I chuckled as the both of us landed on a nearby tree branch. "I thought you said you could take on twenty titans with one hand tied behind your back." Gil blushed heavily,

"Shut up…I got momentarily distracted that's all…"

"Don't let that happen again…" I muttered as I jumped down from the tree and took out the last remaining titan with ease. As I landed on the floor, I sighed at the color that stained our uniform. While the blood would eventually evaporate, it still felt gross.

"Gil come on—GIL!" I screamed as I saw a pair of huge eyes just above the branch Gil was standing on. "GET DOWN NOW! THERE'S A TITAN IN THE TREE!" I shouted as I shot my cables towards my insubordinate, praying that the titan was just a normal one and not a magic deviant. Looking up in surprise, Gil hastily shot his cables out but a small but powerful electrical spell shocked him unconscious. I could see his skin burning from the force of the spell.

"NO!" I screamed as I saw a hand coming out from the shadows and grab the unconscious soldier. "LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARD!" I snarled as I held my sword out and cried, "_**Baerne!**_" Immediately the titan's hand became engulfed in flames and dropped Gil's body straight towards me. Swinging my body, I managed to grab a hold of Gil before I began racing towards the opposite direction to hopefully escape the dangerous titan. It was a rule among our group after several of our members died from these deviant titans. We were never to engage them alone; instead we were supposed to find non magical recon soldiers to take of the abnormal titans since they never harmed them. If we were too far from the group we were supposed to send up a blue flare to signal for backup.

"H-heichou…"

"Hang in there Gil." I shouted over the crashing of trees, trying to reach Gli's flare gun since it would be to difficult to grab my own. I turned my head back for a moment only for my eyes to widen in horror. The titan was swinging from tree to tree—something unheard of since many of us thought Titans couldn't do anything besides run—trying to catch up to us. However, that wasn't the only feature that scared me; it was the same titan that had killed our heichou months ago. "Once I get the flare up, back up will get here soon! And hopefully they're be able to capture this titan and we can finally get come clues about this damn titan!" Gil chuckled weakly as he began to loosen his grip on my shoulders.

"You won't make it with me on your back. I'm actually amazed you're strong enough to carry me."

"That's going to cost you another two laps when we get back!" I shouted still trying to push myself faster to get out of the titan's reach.

"We both know that's not going to happen…."

"Damn it Gil!" I snarled dodging an enlarged hand as I tried to swipe at us. I didn't miss the electrical spell that was engraved in its hand.

_If he touches us with that, we're both going to be titan food. _ Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice its foot coming towards us before it was too late.

"AHHH!" Both of us screamed in pain as the titan's foot sent us flying into a nearby tree, breaking several bones in our body.

_Fuck no! We're not going to die here like this!_ I thought as the both of us landed painfully on the forest floor, trying to get up. However, before we could even lift ourselves us, the magic deviant titan landed right in front of us and stared intently at our lying figures.

"_**FORBEARNE AKWELE!**_" I shouted at a last ditch effort to rid the titan but without a shot at its neck there wasn't much I could do to kill him.

"_**Tospringe!**_" Gil panted out as he blew up the titan's hand as it continued towards me despite its body being on fire. I shielded myself from the blood and flesh that flew from the body part. The titan actually stopped for a moment before it turned it's attention towards Gil.

"No! Gil! Damn it, get away!" I shouted as I strained myself to get up. "Gil!"

"Get away heichou! I'll hold it off!" Gil strained as the titan roughly grabbed him before giving an electrical shock, "GAH!"

"No I cant! DAMN IT LET HIM GO! _**TOSPRINGE!**_" I shouted weakly, my magic already draining itself to heal my broken bones and didn't have enough left over to perform a powerful spell to set Gil free. "GIL" I screeched in horror as I saw him getting closer to the titan's mouth. "GIL!" I saw him give me a sad smile mouthing the words,

'live' before his upper body disappeared behind the set of yellow teeth.

"GIL!" I screeched as Gil's lower body fell to the forest floor, blood pooling around it. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Finding some hidden strength from within, I struggled to stand up and ignoring the pain from my broken bones, I stood up facing the magic deviant that still had blood dripping from its mouth. I shot my cable towards the titan and flew at lightning speed at the monstrous creature. The titan tried to swipe its arm at me, but I dodged at the last minute and twisted my body so that I began spinning and gave the titan's arm a large gash that went to his shoulder.

_The neck!_ I thought as I saw its neck unprotected and shot my cable near the intended flesh. However, I did not expect a symbol to appear on its neck and next thing I knew, pain flared throughout my body and I landed painfully against the titan's back.

"Damn it." I groaned as I still felt aftershocks of the attack. "Now the titan doesn't even need to use hands to use magic? What the hell—" Suddenly a shadow loomed over me and before I could turn around, a large hand slapped me down towards the ground.

"GAUH!" I coughed painfully as I landed on the forest floor yet again. It was only due to a small magic shield that saved me from being killed instantly.

_Damn it._ I coughed up blood as I struggled to stand up as the thumping from the titan's feet came closer. _In this condition I'll be lucky to even escape now. I need back up, I can't do this alone….damn it all, why did they pick me as Heichou!_ I thought as tears came rushing to the corners of my eyes. _ I cant even save one of my members or even figure out they the hell they're targeting us! Damn it all!_

"I'm not going to let myself die here." I growled out as I grabbed my flare gun and pointed it at the incoming titan. "Not when I need to know why the fuck you are targeting us!" I fired the flare and the titan recoiled as the flare burned its face.

Immediately I loaded another flare, a blue one, and fired it into the opening of the forest. However, before I could even move out of the way, the same hand from earlier grabbed me and lifted me off the ground.

"Fuck!" I cried as my bones began to re-break under the intense pressure of the titan's clenched hand before my body seized in pain as it used another magic attack. "Damn it!"

"Stay still shitty woman." A familiar but annoyed voice called out before the pressure around my body disappeared. Immediately I deployed my cables and shot myself towards a tree branch. I curled up in pain as soon as I landed and I didn't even bother to look back as I heard the familiar sound of a dead titan falling to the floor.

"Oi, do you think you can still use your 3D gear—"

"Am I a good Heichou Levi?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself even tighter. "I…I can't I'm not like Daniel ….I can't even protect…." I left a hand on my shoulder and it was only then did I dare to turn my head. I could see Levi's stoic eyes staring at me, not looking the bit sympathetic but that's how he was. The fact that he bothered to give me physical comfort spoke volumes; however, his words provided no comfort whatsoever.

"No one can protect everyone. You're just another person trying to live and the fact that you have magic doesn't mean shit. Erwin made you a leader for a reason and you should never doubt his decisions." I curled my hands into fists but said nothing as Levi helped me stand. "Get on my back. It'll be easier to carry you like this." Without saying a word I obeyed his orders for once and made myself comfortable on his back. Without saying another word, Levi shot his cables into the tree branches high above and sped off towards our main group.

"You do realize that you'll have to inform Gil's family right?" Levi suddenly asked as we passed the area where Gil and I first made our way towards the Titans in the beginning. Biting my lip I whispered softly.

"I know…."

"How are you going to explain to his family that he died on an expedition when they think he was in the military police?"

"….I'll think…..of something." I muttered as we finally reached the clearing where the rest of my team was waiting.

"Diana!" Hanji cried as she saw the both of us land into the clearing and caught the attention of my squad as they rushed over. "Levi! Are you both alright…wait…"

"Where's Gil?" Vanessa asked as he took notice of our missing squad member. "You don't mean—"

"Get her bones healed." Levi ordered as he carefully pulled me off his back, steadying me as I tried to stand on my own. "She won't be any use if she can't ride her horse on her own. We already have the carts filled up."

"Heichou! Micheal!" Emily gasped out before barking out an order to the only male on the remaining squad.

"On it."Micheal muttered as he immediately came to my side and muttered a couple of words before I felt my bones rapidly healing.

"What happened? We saw a flare go up but we couldn't distinguish the color." Vanessa said as Levi went to talk to Hanji about something, leaving me alone with my squad of now four in total. I looked down in shame before looking up at all their faces.

"A magic deviant came after us. It was the same one that took Daniel Hiechou a couple months ago. It was too much for us and Gil….he went down first and I would have joined him if Levi hadn't come when he had…"

"Gil…." Emily muttered sadly as she looked down at the floor tears threatening to fall. "We just saw him….just how many more of us are they going to take away…."

"Emily has a point." Micheal sighed as he fixed his goggles. "Ever since we formed our squad, our numbers have been dwindling down. We had thirty sorcerers in the recon corps six years ago and now we're down to four….something is targeting us…"

"As if they're trying to get rid of the threat that stands between them and their mission." I muttered as I suddenly began connecting the dots. Five years ago, there was no such thing as a magic deviant and the survival rate for a recon corps soldier was relatively high. However, just within three years the survival rate began to decrease and the number of sorcerer soldiers plummeted with this new magic deviant titan showing up. As if they wanted to get rid of all combat sorcerers so they would only have to fight normal soldiers which sadly were much easier to take out.

"But what's their mission…and what proof do we have that they're targeting us?" Vanessa asked. "It's not like we can go up to Commander Erwin and tell him our hypotheses without any solid evidence to back it up."

"Only if we had something to tie the magic deviants with an outside source or something." Michael muttered. "Because we know for a fact that a normal titan can't use or even wield magic. Something or someone is interfering…"

"But who and why still remains a mystery and without a magic deviant to study it's impossible." I sighed as I stretched out my body checking to see if most of my bones had healed. "You're getting much better at this Michael."

"Thanks….I want to help as much as I—"

"Let's get going. We don't know if more titans are coming." Levi suddenly barked as he mounted his dark grey horse.

"Wait what about Gil's body—"

"We'll have to disguise another soldier's body to look like Gil's." I muttered sadly, interrupting Emily as my horse trotted towards me. "It's too dangerous to go back. Even though he's dead, his magic still attracts the titans and we don't know if another magic deviant is hiding there."

"I hate when we have to do that…." Vanessa sighed sadly as she too mounted her horse and quickly positioned herself into our formation. "It feels like we're cheating out the families…"

"There's not much we can do." Michael sighed as he trotted next to her fixing his glasses. "If we want to protect the families and the recon corps from King Uther's wrath, it's the sacrifice we have to make."

"Sometimes I hate this job." Emily muttered as we began galloping towards the group, making our way to the front where we would lure out any more lingering titans and hopefully prevent any more deaths. We already had about six carts filled with injured and almost double of dead soldiers that we managed to collect.

"But at least we're using our magic for something useful." I sighed as I took my position at the head of the group, passing Erwin and his group before reaching a comfortable speed. "At least we have a purpose…" But for how long? With our numbers dwindling down, it would only be a matter of time before magic will be completely wiped from the land, leaving humanity more vulnerable to the titans and possibly the end of our race as we know it. And for some reason I couldn't shake off the feeling that I wouldn't have to worry about any of that and that frightened me even more.

_Hunith, Merlin, Eren, Mikasa…please be alright, I just have a feeling that something will happen and I don't know if it's good or bad._

* * *

"Look the Scouting Legion is back!" One voice in the crowd cried as the entire legion passed through the entrance of Wall Maria. Sighing heavily, I held onto my horse's reins tightly as I prepared myself for another crowd of people who lost their loved ones. I looked back into the cart behind me to see the wounded soldiers looking grim before they looked up to see my face. They gave me thankful smile before their eyes turned blank as they remembered their fallen comrades and their own near deaths. I could easily see the exhausted faces of my squad as they looked back at the wounded soldiers as well and I couldn't help but smile. They really did their best when it came to saving the solders on the field.

"You guys saved more soldiers this time." Hanji muttered as she pulled her horse up next to mine. "Irvin will be glad as well as their families."

"Yeah, but we can always save more…"I muttered looking down sadly before a familiar voiced popped into my head.

_Diana! You're back! Eren, Armin, and Mikasa will be glad!_ Smiling softly at the familiar voice of my brother I replied back to him.

_Yeah, you cant get rid of me that easily. Where are those three anyways? I hope you managed to stray them away from here. I don't want them to see us like this._

_Err….I….lost them…._

_What do you mean—_

"Diana!" Eren's voice shouted out as three small figures came rushing through the crowd and nearly barreled into my horse. "Diana you're back—"

"Eren!" I nearly shouted as I pulled back my horse in order to stop him from trampling my surrogate brother. "Damn it Eren! How many times have I told not to come here?!" I growled as I tried to push them back into the crowd before either Levi or Irvin would notice. "You'll get yourself, Mikasa, and Armin into trouble!"

"Ne, Diana. Why don't you take them back." Vanessa said as she pulled next to me, "I'll cover for you. Don't worry, just take them out of here before you get into trouble as well." Nodding in relief I smiled at Vanessa as I got off my horse, giving her the reins.

"Thank you Vanessa. I owe you one." I thanked the mother hen of our group before turning towards Eren and grabbing him by the ear—before he could even greet the rest of my squad—, pulling him back through the crowds, Mikasa and Armin following closely behind. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed into Eren's ear as we finally distance ourselves from the crowd of people; already I could hear an elderly woman crying for her son's death. "I'm pretty sure your mother and Hunith told you to never meet me at the entrance! It's not something a kid like you should see!" As soon as we finally reached the road that would eventually lead to our own houses, Eren ripped away from my grasp and glared angrily at me.

"But I want to become like you, and join the Recon Corps! I want to help kill Titans and see the world from outside the wall—GAH" Eren shouted in pain as I punched him into the gut. God I'm becoming more like Levi each day. "What—the—gah!"

"Shut up Eren! This isn't something you'd want to join!" I growled out as I picked him up from the shirt, ignoring the collective gasps from both Mikasa and Armin. In all the years they have known me, I have never raised a hand to any of them; however I just had to let out all the stress that had built up over the recent mission including the death of Gil. "You see things that haunt you in your dreams, forever etched into your memory and nothing will ever let you forget it. People die on a daily basis and no matter how hard you try, you cant save them all!"

"Is that what happened this time, Sis?" Mikasa suddenly asked, as I finally realized what I had been doing to Eren. "There were people you couldn't save because they would have found out about your magic and possibly turn you in?" Letting go of Eren I turned away so the kids wouldn't see my tears coming down my face.

"Even with my special abilities… I still couldn't save one of my squad members and we are supposed to be the elite of the elite…we're nothing but stupid pathetic humans!" I growled out as I kicked a nearby crate, cracking it in half. "Damn it all!"

"Ano…." Armin began as he helped Eren up, still a bit uncomfortable about the subject of magic, after all it took his grandmother away from him just a couple years ago. He was still wary of magic but after hanging out with Merlin and learning that the both of us had magic, he didn't fear it as much. "I don't think that you're pathetic…I mean you and your squad increased the survival rate of recon soldiers and I think they're very grateful for that." I gave Armin a small smile as I ruffled his hair, thankful that he was trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks for the pep talk Armin, what would I do without your rational brain sometimes….come on, I'm sure your mother is worried Eren, along with yours Armin. Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked the blonde haired boy as I stood up.

"Oh that's not necessary." Armin chuckled a bit. "I can walk home on my own—"

"But didn't the last time you walked home alone you got beaten up pretty bad?" I asked as I looked up towards the skies, realizing that it was near sunset. Did it really take us that long to get back home?

"Err—"

"Don't worry, if you really are that stubborn about walking home alone that's fine but you better not come up with a shitty excuse when we see bruises on you tomorrow." I said as I ruffled the boy's hair once more.

"Hey…Diana….is the outside world…will these walls really hold back the titans?" Armin asked suddenly, silencing the other two. I could only imagine that the three of them had this conversation already and wanted a soldier's perspective. Sighing heavily, I took a seat on a nearby crate and motioned the kids to do the same.

"What do you think? Do you think these walls will hold?" Hesitantly Armin shook his head along with the others. "Smart bunch. You're right, there's no way a wall that big will last forever. Eventually it will weaken over time, or there may be a titan strong enough to actually weaken the wall. We don't know and if we continue to believe that nothing will penetrate our walls or find a way to get rid of the titans…before then…we may never see the outside world…"

"Is it beautiful?" Eren asked. "Armin said that there are placed that are frozen solid, and mountains that are on fire and even a place called an ocean where—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." I chuckled at Eren's enthusiasm. "I have heard about them and while I haven't seen them personally with my eyes, I'm sure one day I will. Either in death or when we finally defeat the titans." I smiled sadly as they took in my words. "It may be just a myth to bring people comfort in death or it may actually be real. I honestly have no clue. As of right now, our goal is to find information on titans and slowly built forts to gain more land. We also have a mission to see if we can find other kingdoms but that isn't very high on our list."

"So…you think…"

"I think…I think that there is no sure way of knowing what will happen…the wall may break today or even in a hundred years from now. All I do know…is that we have to be prepared for anything." I muttered as I looked out towards the darkening sky, wondering if peace would truly come. None of the kids said anything as breeze came by, fluttering our hair and Mikasa's scarf before it died down gradually. As I closed my eyes to let myself remember this peaceful moment, I felt myself get hit with a large amount of energy; enough to knock the air out of me. Quickly, Eren and Mikasa ran to my side trying to aid me as I recovered from the power surge.

"Diana! Are you alri—" Before Eren could even finish his words, a large bolt of golden lighting flashed just behind the 50 meter wall, sending a large earthquake that send many of us flying.

"What's going on!"Armin shouted as I held onto the three of them tightly, as the tremors slowly died down. Looking back at the wall where the lighting originated, I tried to see anything out of the ordinary. For seconds we could only see white smoke coming from the gate.

"An explosion?" Eren tried to reason as he pulled himself from my grasp but I held on tightly to him, still feeling the large amount of energy just behind that wall.

"No…that wasn't an explosion." I whispered out, my eyes widening as I felt the energy moving, slowly climbing higher above the wall. "It's….it's something very powerful…." Finally releasing themselves from my grasp, Armin and Eren quickly ran over to the main road to get a better view of the wall before I could stop them. "No Eren! Armin get away from—there…my god." I gasped out as we finally reached the main road where many of the townspeople were also standing, staring in shock as they finally could see what was behind the wall.

"A titan's hand…" I gasped to myself, trembling in fear as still felt the power radiating from monstrous being. "But…that's…that wall is over 50 meters….for a titan….EVERYONE GET TO THE EVACUATION CENTER!" I shouted, causing people to snap their attention away from the colossal titan as its head finally made an appearance. Steam flew out of its nearly fleshless mouth and nostril and despite knowing the fact that it could not pinpoint a person from its view, I couldn't help but feel as if it were staring at me. "EVERYONE GET GOING! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL! GET GOING BEFORE THIS TITAN BREAKS DOWN THE WALL!" That seemed to get people going as they quickly ran from the streets and towards our small evacuation area that luckily the king built should the need ever arise.

"Armin, go get your parents or whoever takes care of you and get going!" I ordered the small blonde as he kept staring at the titan in fear. "OI!" After smacking him on the cheek Armin finally focused back on me and my words and quickly ran off to find his loved ones. Turning back towards Eren and Mikasa, I was about to order them to do the same thing before the front gate suddenly exploded sending large boulders on nearby houses and citizens, crushing them instantly and possibly saving them from a worse fate. Covering the two siblings, I shielded them from seeing many of their neighbors being crushed to death but I knew I couldn't stop them from seeing the horrors that would come once the titans came in.

_I'm just glad I got a majority of the people running before the wall blew._ I Thought as I looked back up at the wall, feeling the energy from the titans slowly diminishing before it completely vanished.

"I-it made a hole in the wall…." Eren gasped out as he pulled himself from the safely of my arms. From the distance, I could see the large lush green field that I had just came though, though the bleak stone wall before a titan's figure blocked it, sending fear throughout my body.

_MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU! _ Shouted towards my brother mentally as I could hear people's screams as the first titans began eating people. _MERLIN!_

_DIANA! PLEASE HELP! MOM AND MRS. YEAGER—THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE AND—AND A BOULDER'S ON TOP OF IT! I CAN'T MOVE IT! PLEASE DIANA! I CAN'T SEE MOM ANYWHERE! _Merlin cried back and at that moment I knew I could not help the people around me despite knowing that it was my job. I would be charged with treason but at that moment I couldn't give a shit. My mother and Eren's were trapped and they needed to get out before the titans got to them.

"Eren! Mikasa! Go to the evacuation area now!" I shouted as I pulled out my swords before mentally cursing at myself for not checking my gear earlier. I had somehow damaged my 3D gear in the fight with the magic deviant and now possessed a non-functioning 3D gear which meant I would have to fight these titans with magic. "You need to—Eren!" I shouted as I saw Eren running towards the direction of our house—Mikasa not far behind—realizing that he knew that it was a possibility that our house may have been crushed. Cursing loudly at his stupidity and Mikasa's blind trust in Eren, I ran after the two siblings, ignoring all the anguished cries of citizens as they found their loved ones dead, and focused on trying to prevent the two from seeing the horrors Merlin found in our house.

_But it's not like you want to see them either, _Another part of myself echoed in my mind as I replayed Merlin's message in my head. _It's not like you want to see Hunith dead…pale…bloody…unmoving…_

"Stop it." I growled to myself as I gripped my swords even tighter, turning my knuckles white. "Stop it…I need to focus. I won't be any good if I'm emotionally compromised….I need to clear my head—"

"MERLIN! MOM! HUNITH!" I heard Eren cry out painfully as the two of them turned the corner, already giving me a vision of what I would see. "MERLIN! WHERE'S MOM! WHERE'S HUNITH!"

_It's not that bad,_ I told myself as I neared the corner that would give me a good view of Eren's house, _It's not that bad. Merlin probably needed some help lifting the boulder…he never really had a good grasp on his magic…it's not that bad…it's not that bad…its…_

"Worse." I whispered as I finally laid my eyes on Eren's house, watching as Eren and Mikasa ran over to a crying Merlin, who was trying his best to lift up the five meter boulder from Eren's house. "MERLIN!"

"DIANA! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Merlin cried as his tear-filled golden eyes glazed upon me. "MRS. YEAGER—I CAN'T LIFT THE BOULDER ON MY OWN!" Rushing toward the three of them, I found Mrs. Yeager's body stuck beneath several layers of pillars and part of the boulder on her lower body. Painfully she raised her head as Eren continually cried out her name.

"Eren? Mikasa? Diana? W-what?"

"Mrs. Yeager! Don't worry we'll get you out of there!" I breathed in quickly as I took a couple of steps back placing my hands out in front of me. "J-just hold on! You and Hunith will be—"

"Hunith…she…she was in the kitchen….when…when it happened…." Mrs. Yeager coughed out, chilling my blood to the core. "I'm….I'm sorry…."

"N-no….you're…you're lying." Merlin gasped out as he stumbled back, almost as if he had been electrified by her words. "She's…mom…mom's still alive…she has to be! MOM CAN'T BE DEAD!" Merlin cried out in anguished as he fell to the floor letting out a large burst of magic throughout the area. Mikasa and Eren stumbled back at the blast but I stood in fear as Merlin's magic went wild. Turning my head at the familiar thumping of titans I could see several turning their heads towards our area as if sensing magic.

"The titans…they're coming…Diana please!" Mrs. Yeager gasped out as she turned her head towards me. "Take Eren, Mikasa, and Merlin to safety! I'm already a lost cause." Snapping my head back to her form, I could hear Eren and Mikasa gasping in shock before they quickly went to try and lift the pillars themselves.

"No! Diana! Please you have to help us save mom! Please!" Eren cried as he continued to pull with all his might with no result. "We won't run without you!"

"My legs have been crushed by the debris…I won't be able to run even if you get me out….Diana won't have enough time to heal me legs…" Looking back at the titans, I could see them slowly advancing towards us getting closer by the second. Mrs. Yeager had a point. She knew that despite my healing abilities, I could not heal a person's leg that fast. She would still need to be carried out.

"I'll carry you!" Merlin suddenly shouted, surprising all of us. He stood up shakily as he wiped away his tear stained face, his bright blue eyes now dull at the news of our mother's death. "Please! You're the only mother I have left now! I can't leave you here, not when I know there's a chance to carry you out of here!" Without saying a word, Merlin's eyes glowed gold once more but unlike the other times, I could feel an immense power coming from him. I could see the pillar slowly rising, letting off some pressure off Mrs. Yeager but before Eren or Mikasa could pull her out, I screamed

"STOP IT YOU'RE GOING TO ATTRACT MORE TITANS!" immediately, Merlin lowered the pillars, shocked at my words along with Eren and Mikasa.

"Diana! What do you—"

"Magic attracts titans!" I growled out as I turned around and counted the growing number of titans entering the area. "The more powerful the sorcerer, the more attracted they are! You are essentially bringing them over here and by the time you get Mrs. Yeager out of the house, it'll be too late for all of us. We'll get eaten."

"BUT WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER HERE!" Eren cried angrily, tears already rushing down his face. "WE HAVE TO TRY—"

"I never said anything about leaving her here!" I snapped back as I took out my swords, causing the three of them to step back as my own eyes glowed gold. "I'll distract the titans as best as I can….but….I….I probably won't be coming back." I whispered, hoping that none of them would hear it, but the ever sharp Mikasa, gasped aloud.

"No! Sis you can't! We don't want you to—"

"It's either saving your mom and leaving me behind or we all escape and leave Mrs. Yeager to die!" I shouted at Mikasa, who trembled in shock.

"But Diana…you can't…I just…mom…I can't lose you either!" Merlin cried as a new set of tears rushed down his face. "I can't—"

"We don't have much time!" I snapped back, my own voice cracking a bit as I realized that today Merlin would become an Orphan. "Merlin…I am proud to have been your sister and will always cherish the memories we had together. But I need you to stay strong for me." I whispered tearfully as I hugged my younger brother, tears rushing down his face as well. "Stay strong and protect Eren and Mikasa—"

"Diana—"

"I know you can do it because you're my brother Merlin." I croaked as I took a step back and wiped away his tears before turning to an equally tearful Eren and Mikasa. "Stay strong the both of you and take care of each other." I cried as I embraced them in a tight hug, trying to imprint their small bodies into my memory before I headed out to death.

"But Diana/sis—"

"Go on and live. And don't look back, no matter what you hear alright?" I said, I let go of the siblings and wiped away my tears on my sleeve. "Look towards the future and never linger on the past."

"Diana—"

"We will save you Mrs. Yeager." I turned as I l gave my somewhat aunt a sad smile. "And you will protect them….okay?"

"Diana—I will." Mrs. Yeager softly agreed as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry I could save your mother…"

"It's alright," I muttered as I turned around and faced the incoming titans, glaring them with my golden eyes. "As long as you can survive…my death will be worth it." Without missing a beat, I pulled the trigger on my 3D gear and with my magic, I forced the cable to shoot out and connect with the nearby wall, sending me flying towards the nearest titans. "IT WILL BE WORTH IT!" I screamed as I immediately twisted my body into the air, rotating my swords faster than anyone on the recon corps could and sliced three titans neck in a row. Not letting myself stop in mid air, I sent out another burst of magic flying towards the opposite direction of Merlin and the other hoping that the titans would follow me.

_Good, they took the bait!_ I thought as I saw several titans turn their heads towards me before moving away from Eren's house. _I should be able to give Merlin enough time to get Mrs. Yeager out of the house. My death will not be in vain!_ I thought as I continued to use magic to propel myself into the air, and out of the titan's reach, slicing up their bodies and necks as they came my way.

"Come on is this the best you can do!" I screamed as their blood, burned my face before evaporating into thin air as their bodies disintegrated. "You're not even worth using magic on!" I laughed hysterically as I flew through the air, muttering fire spells after fire spells, slicing up titans and burning them to a crisp as they continued to advance my way. As I flew higher into the air I could see at least ten titans surrounding me, their arms reaching out towards me, their mouths open, waiting for a taste of my flesh.

_No I have to continue on!_ I panted as the toll of using my magic suddenly began to slow me down. _I have to fight until Merlin gets Mrs. Yeager out! I have to kill them all!_

"I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU LIVE!" I screamed once more as I shot my cable down to the nearest titan and rotated my body to once again slice up the bodies of the titans using magic to slow down time around the titans. However, towards the end, my magic suddenly ran out and one of the few surviving titans grabbed my cable and threw me roughly on the ground. I screamed in agony as my body smashed against the cobbled ground unceremoniously and broke several of my ribs. Before I could even roll out of the way, A titan hand grabbed my body tightly and lifted me off the ground.

_NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS! I WON'T DIE BY BEING EATEN!_ I screamed internally as I struggled against its hold, panting heavily as I tried to reach any bit of magic.

"_**TOSPRINGE**_!" I shouted out resorting to the last spell I knew and smiled as the titan's hand blew up around me. AS I began falling towards the ground, I could see Merlin struggling to lift the boulder off the house, Eren and Mikasa standing by to pull their mother out. I smiled as Merlin the boulder began levitating higher and higher but I couldn't live in the moment for too long as I felt another burst of energy exploding me behind me. The familiar flash of gold blinded me for a moment as the energy burst expelled all around us, sending a couple of the smaller titans flying as well as Merlin, Eren, and Mikasa. Opening my eyes, I looked back to see Merlin staring in horror, muttering my name as a large shadow loomed behind me. As I twisted my body in mid-air, I could only gasp in shock as I saw the titan before me.

While it wasn't as large as the colossal titan, its large figure stood around 15 meters and unlike the other titans, his body was covered in plates that I'm sure would break any blade should anyone try to slice at it. It's golden eyes stared straight towards me and before I could take out another set of blades, a hand wrapped around my body, not putting any pressure on my body and began lifting me up.

"DIANA!" Merlin screamed, as the titan opened its mouth and before I could mutter a spell, threw me into his mouth sealing my fate forever.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

After watching their older sister leave to fight off the titans, Merlin back around and glared angrily at the boulder.

_If I was stronger, Diana wouldn't have to come here and distract the titans. If I had tried harder in the beginning, Mrs. Yeager and I would be already running with Eren and Mikasa and Diana to the evacuation area. We would all have lived! No one would have had to die!_

"Merlin?" Mikasa hesitantly asked her step-older brother as she could see the turmoil running though his eyes, "Merlin—"

"When I say go, grab your mom and pull. I don't know how long it will take and we can't let Sis's sacrifice…be in vain." The young warlock chocked as he thought about his last remaining family member. Nodding sadly, the two siblings placed themselves near their mother and waited for Merlin's command. Sighing heavily, Merlin closed his eyes, holding out his arms as he reached deep down into his magic and when he opened his eyes, they turned into a bright golden color and before they knew it, the boulder slowly began lifting off the trapped woman.

"Merlin…" Mrs. Yeager gasped as she could feel the weight from the boulder and house lifting off her body, tears running down her face. "Oh Merlin—"

"Now! Grab her!" Merlin shouted as he physically struggled to keep the boulder and house afloat long enough for the two younger siblings to partially get their mother out.

"WE ALMOST GOT HER!" Eren cried happily as he held onto his mother as she was nearly freed from her prison. "MERLIN WE CAN GO! TELL DIANA—" Before Eren could finish his sentence familiar golden light flashed before their eyes, sending a shock wave that sent the three of them flying back a bit. Once they recovered from the aftershock, they looked back up towards the light source and stood in fear as they saw the scene before them. A never before seen titan with white hair and plates over its flesh, stood menacingly behind a falling Diana, its hand reaching out towards her.

"No…" Merlin muttered, his eyes widening as he could predict what would happen to his older sister and do nothing to stop it. "No…please…" Slowly, the titan brought Diana closer to his mouth and he could hear Eren, Mikasa, and Mrs. Yeager cry out in shock as the titan opened its mouth. "No! DIANA!" Merlin screamed, his eyes glowing gold as several boulders suddenly levitated and sped towards the direction of the Armored Titan. "NO! DIANA, NO!"

"Merlin don't!" Mrs. Yeager cried remembering the warning about magic Diana gave to them. Without any help from the soldiers, they couldn't possibly hope to survive. "Your magic will attract them!" With a sudden jolt, Merlin's eye quickly reverted back to the dull blue from before and the boulder fell towards the ground, crushing a bit of the smaller titans as they turned their head toward Merlin and the rest of the group. Merlin could only stare in horror as the Armored Titan turned around and walked towards the large hole, made earlier from the colossal titan. Due to the small explosion from earlier, Merlin hadn't been able to keep the boulder afloat and Mrs. Yeager was still trapped underneath the debris.

"Damn it!" Merlin cried as he punched the ground, realizing his mistake and possibly made Diana's sacrifice for nothing. "EREN, MIKASA GO AHEAD AN RUN! I'LL GET YOUR MOTHER OUT!"

"But you wont have time!" Eren cried as Merlin once again stood in front of their house, putting out his arms. "We'll help you—" Suddenly the familiar sound of a 3D gear entered their hearing range and as the three of them turned around, they saw the familiar face of one of the Wall soldiers, Hanes. His eyes widen in shock as he took in Merlin's golden eye before shaking his head.

"I knew you and your sister were special but I guess I didn't know how much…" He chuckled as Merlin stood frozen in fear. "Don't worry kid…I owe your sister enough to keep your secret safe…which by the way…where is she?" he asked as he took the time to look around, silently shock at the number of titans coming towards them.

"Eaten…" Merlin stuttered out before his eyes hardened once more. "Hanes! Please! Take Eren and Mikasa out of here! I can Get Mrs. Yeager out but you need to take them from here before the titans come! I can hold them off for a bit! But please take them with you!" Merlin pleaded as he saw the titans slowly closing in. Hanes only scoffed as he stood up and took out his sword.

"Do you take me for a weakling? I'll save you all, including you Carla." Hanes smirked as he looked at the trapped woman. "I'll the titans and get you out of there before anything happens." Before Merlin could protest, saying that he didn't have any experience fighting titans, Hanes ran straight towards the nearest titan, a 15 meter class with rather long blonde hair and a sadistic smile, prepared to take down the menacing beast. However, he stopped in mid run taking one long look at the Titan before sheathing his blade and running back. Quickly he picked up Eren, throwing him over his shoulder and grabbed Misaka underneath his other arm. Merlin sighed sadly as Hannes turned around and gave him a look of pure fear.

"Merlin, come on! The titan will—"

"I'm staying. I know I can get Mrs. Yeager out of here but Eren and Mikasa will be in the way. Take them to safety!"

"What! No Merlin! You can't! Hannes take us back!" Eren cried as Hannes reluctantly nodded and ran off with the two younger siblings, not once looking back as Merlin took this time once again perform magic. "Mom's still trapped there! And Merlin can't lift her out by himself! Take us back!" Eren cried, reaching out towards his last living relatives as Merlin's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Eren! Mikasa! Live on!" Mrs. Yeager cried as several titans began closing in on them, feeling horrible that she could not fulfill Diana's promise and would bring her brother to death's door. None of this was supposed to happen, no one was supposed to die. Hunith was supposed to help her cook a dinner to welcome back Diana from her recent mission, to celebrate another day she lived. Instead, Hunith and herself got crushed beneath a 5 meter boulder, all the while, Merlin watching as he could do nothing to save his mother. Then Diana got herself eaten as she sacrificed herself to buy Merlin some time to free her from her prison that would eventually get herself and Merlin eaten in the end.

_At least my children will live on._ Mrs. Yeager thought as she could feel the pressure of the house lifting from her lower body once more. _I'm sorry Hunith that I couldn't protect yours…_

"Come on! They're gaining on us!" Merlin panted heavily as he reached for the wounded mother and pulled her out of the crushed house just as a titan's hand reached down to grab them.

"Merlin!" Mrs. Yeager shouted as Merlin placed her on his back and tried to carry her. He could see the titan right in front of them.

"_**FORBEARNE AKWELE!**_" Merlin shouted, reaching out towards the titan at the last second, before a burst of intense heat flew from his hands towards the titan. It fell over backwards as it tried to get rid of the flames but it was too intense for the titan and in a matter of seconds, it disappeared.

"Merlin! Leave me!" Mrs. Yeager pleaded as several more titan's turned their heads towards the pair, feeling the burst of magic from the young warlock. "You won't be able to use your magic and carry me out. We'll both get—"

"I already failed to save mom!" Merlin panted as he adjusted Mrs. Yeager on his shoulder, stumbling quite a bit as he tried to run towards the direction Hannes took the young children towards, not used to carry such heavy weight. "I won't fail to save you! I won't make Diana's death be in vain!" Merlin cried as he remembered his now deceased sister and how he would never be able to ask her to teach him another spell or even give him something to smile about. His mother could no longer comfort him in the night when he dreamt of Diana dying on her mission, or give him a smile that could brighten up his day. The only family he had left now was the Yeagers and he'd be damned if he failed yet again.

"Merlin—"

"Look they're just a bit up ahead of us!" Merlin panted as he could see Eren's face brighten up considerable as he saw both his mother and surrogate brother running towards them, thinking that they would survive before it turned into pure terror. Before Merlin could wonder what would cause such a face on the younger Yeager, a shadow suddenly loomed over them before a gigantic foot stomped to the left of them, sending Merlin to the floor and losing his grip on Mrs. Yeager. As Merlin rolled away from the wounded Yeager, he could hear Eren scream in horror.

"NO! MOM NO!" Looking up, he saw the blonde titan from earlier grabbing Mrs. Yeager and pulling her towards his mouth.

"NO!" Merlin cried as he quickly struggled to stand up. Before he could even put his arms out and utter another spell, a large humanoid hand wrapped itself around Merlin's body, squeezing the air out of him.

"NOOOO!" Merlin could hear Eren scream as he hear the sickening sound of bones snapping and for a moment he thought the titan crushed his bones before he realized that Mrs. Yeager was no longer moving in the Titan's hand. Merlin could only stare in horror as the blonde titan lifted the paralyzed body towards his mouth and without a moment's hesitation, chomped down on her body, eating her upper half, sending out a spray of blood, staining Merlin's face as he witnessed yet another death.

_N-no…Mrs. Yeager….she can't be….I failed Diana. I couldn't….save Mrs. Yeager…I can't protect Eren and Mikasa now…I'm so sorry Diana….I couldn't hold your promise….I'm sorry._ Merlin cried as his body became eye level to another blood thirsty titan, its emotionless eyes staring back at Merlin before opening its mouth to devour the young warlock. As Merlin's body came closer to the yellow teeth of the titan's, he could faintly hearing Eren crying once more, along with Mikasa but before the Titan could even chomp off half of his body, the familiar sound of a 3D gear screeched right behind Merlin and the next thing he knew, he was falling from the Titan's but hand. Looking back at the titan, he could see faint blurs of silver and blood spraying out everywhere before the Titan's head snapped back and began falling towards the ground. Before Merlin could join the titan, a small but sturdy arm wrapped wound his waist and pulled him out of harm's way before the now bloodied blonde titan could try and reach the warlock.

"Diana always said you were a magnet for trouble," A calm stoic, but annoyed voiced muttered causing Merlin to look up in shock.

"L-levi!?"

"No it's the god damn Easter bunny. Of course it's me, who else would it be to save your skinny ass…again."Levi muttered in annoyance as flew above the rooftops, avoiding any nearby titans before landing in an area close to the evacuation center. "And of all times to go missing, Diana better have a good excuse—"

"S-she's dead." Merlin stuttered out, taking a couple of steps back, noticing the blank look Levi gave to him. "S-she…s-she…Mrs. Yeager….magic….the titans…..the armored titan ate her. She was only trying to buy us some…more time t-t-o save Mrs. Yeager but—but-but…I've failed and her death was in vain!" Merlin cried as he fell to the floor, releasing the tears he held in after witnessing the death of the three closest people he knew. It was all too much for him to take in. "Mrs. Yeager was eaten and Diana died for nothing—"

**SLAP!**

Merlin went tumbling to the floor, clutching his cheek in pain as he tried to sit back up.

"You think her death was meaningless just because you couldn't save one person?" Levi muttered dangerously as he took another step closer to the young teenager. "The fact that you are still alive along with those other brats means that she died to make sure at least some of you lived! She knew that not all of you could have been saved but I'm damn sure that was glad that her death prevented your own." Growling angrily, Merlin stood up, unconsciously activating his magic, turning his eyes golden surprising Levi for a moment.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER! YOU'VE BEEN HER PARTNER FOR NEARLY SIX YEARS! STUCK TO THE HIP AND ALWAYS FOLLOWING HER AROUND! IF YOU WOULD HAVE CAME WITH HER IN THE BEGINNING LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! DIANA WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND SHE WOULD BE WITH US! She would be here, guiding me…teaching me how to control my magic so I wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught like her and forced to live a life of blackmail…" Merlin cried as he fell to the floor, exhausted from his rant towards his sister's partner.

Levi stood there emotionlessly as he took in Diana's brother's words to heart before remembering a conversation he had with Diana a couple hours prior to now.

"_Neh…Levi," Diana began as she looked over towards Levi as they rode on their horses. "Can you…can you promise me something?"_

"_If it's another dinner meal, then I'm not listening." Levi growled out as he remembered the time when he had to pay for Diana's meal once. "You made me broke you shitty witch—"_

"_It's nothing like that, I promise!" Diana quickly said, trying to get Levi's attention back before he would ignore her completely. Raising a single eyebrow, he motioned his partner to continue. "If anything ever goes wrong on a mission or for some reason I die a pathetic death…will you look after Merlin?"_

"_Huh? Why the brat—"_

"_Please! Promise me that you won't let anything happen to him!" Diana pleaded, "Hunith can only do so much and Merlin needs someone to look after him…he's a magnet for trouble and while my squad can easily teach him magic…I would like for him to have a non-magical guardian in case we all get eaten up in a couple years or so" Diana laughed but her eyes were serious. Rolling his eyes at his partner's dramatic speech, Levi nodded._

"_I promise you shitty witch, now focus on the mission before us or do you want me to save your ass again?"Ignoring his threats, Diana merely smiled at him. _

"_Thank you Levi, I knew I could count on you!"_

"Oi brat. Come on, the boat's going to leave without you and then Diana's death would really have been for nothing." Levi muttered as he roughly grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him up, forcing him to walk. Struggling against his savior, Merlin tried his hardest to rip away from his sister's partner and in his mind, the reason why his sister was dead along with Mrs. Yeager and his mother. However, realizing that despite his thin and small body structure, Levi still had enough strength to hold onto Merlin tightly, never letting him go even as they reached the boat that would evacuate the people. Pushing the two of them to the front, Levi shoved Merlin towards the two officers who starred in shock at the sight of Humanity's strongest soldier.

"Get him on the boat and make sure he stays there."

"Wait Levi—"

"Shut up you shitty brat and listen for once." Levi snarled as he looked down Merlin's eyes. "I promised Diana that I would look after you if she wasn't there to do it. Now make my job easier by getting on the damn boat and wait for me once this whole invasion is over." Stunned speechless by Levi's small rant, Merlin was quickly pushed onto the boat just as the two officers pulled away the wooden board that helped people get on. Quickly that caused an uproar that Levi did not stay to witness and flew odd towards the wall, ready to regroup with his squad and take down as many titans as they could before one third of Camelot's population would vanish.

"Levi! Wait damn it!" Merlin shouted as he tried to get the recon corps soldier attention back before he was suddenly trampled by two smaller bodies.

"Merlin! We thought—we thought we had lost you!" Eren cried into Merlin's brown tattered jacket, smeared with Mrs. Yeager's blood, and held on tightly. "I didn't, if you didn't—" Quickly Merlin pulled the two shell shocked siblings into a tight embrace and held them close, slightly glad that despite his tantrums, Levi still managed to reunite him with his remaining family that he now swore to protect with his life.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you mother. I'm sorry, so sorry." Merlin cried as he rubbed the back of their heads, trying to calm them down as Hunith did to him and Diana when they were younger. "I'm so sorry…." For a while none of them said anything before a loud explosion boomed just outside the evacuation walls, silencing everyone on the boat.

While Merlin wasn't as adapt as Diana when it came to sensing magic, he knew that burst of energy anywhere since it wasn't that long ago it reappeared.

"No…it can't be." Merlin muttered as he stared at the closing wall in shock. "It….it's not possible—" Suddenly the wall burst open just like Wall Maria hours ago and as boulder flew out, a single titan could be seen in the midst of the chaos. The very same titan that took Merlin's sister life away…The Armored titan. Merlin's body shook in fear as he took in the receding figure of the armored titan, trembling as he couldn't help but replay the events from earlier.

_That titan…that titan took my sister away…he took her away…I was too weak to save her…to save mom…to save Mrs. Yeager and it's all because of it. _ Merlin thought as the screams of the citizens waiting at the docks echoed, signaling that Wall Maria had been lost to the titans. _I will get stronger…I will find a way to protect Eren and Mikasa…and I will get my revenge on the armored titan even if it's the last thing I will do! _Merlin thought angrily as he held onto his siblings harder as they too stared in horror at the familiar titan.

That day, humans received a grim reminder that the walls could not protect them, that the titans still existed outside the walls and they were trapped inside with no way out. However, despite the grim present, a prophecy existed among the magical community that brought them hope, hope that the rein of titans would end and a golden age where man and sorcerers would rise and unite the land that once belong to man.

"The time is nearly upon us for Emrys's destiny to begin," an old rugged and scratching voice chuckled, shaking the chain around his leg. "I wonder when the young warlock will come and visit me…"

* * *

**And Finte! What do you guys think? The Hogwarts story is stuck a bit so I thought I could clear my head a bit by writing another chapter and hopefully this will give me some inspiration to finish the Hogwarts Chapter.**


End file.
